Twelve (character)
'''Twelve '''or '''12 '''is an upcoming Numberblock made of 12 blocks. She is voiced by Emma Tate. Appearance She has 10 white blocks and 2 orange blocks. She has also thin eyebrows, rectangular eyes, red limbs like Ten and has a pink thing on her wrist called her "ray display" on her left hand, which looks like a watch. Prototype Designs * One design for Twelve is orange like Two and is a female, she has pink eyelids and lips and lighter pink limbs. Four of her blocks are clocks. (Punchcar63's Twelve) * Another design for Twelve is that it is resembles a chef. This design of Twelve is like a fusion of Ten and Two. Twelve also has a monocle and a timer/clock. (MomoDriller and Jaydob04's Twelve) * Another Design is where someone just simply stacked Two onto Ten. * Another design for Twelve is as gray as magnesium foil with 3 eyelashes on each eye, blue pupils, and 12 limbs (just like 8 who has 8 limbs). He/She is somewhat called "Dodecablock". (SuperToysUniverse's design) *Another design for Twelve is dark blue who has a clock and has square eyes. (TSRITW's design) *Another design of Twelve is dark orange and has clocks on her body showing 3, 6, 9, and 12 o'clock. Her dodecagon shaped-eyes are on the sides of her head because there is a clock on her face. (Arifmetix's design) *Mr. Yokai's design is a yuki onna. Now. Yes, the blobs are now fifteen. *MDZ‘s Design is purple with dice spots (like 6 when she is tall) *PBS66Wikia's design is orange with a red border, red glasses, 4 legs and shoes, and is arranged 3x4. *Another design of Twelve is green white brown clocks. Created by ALARM BOB OMB. Trivia *In her debut episode, the thing on her wrist is her ‘array display’, where Twelve can choose which rectangular array to form. *Based on the media that exists currently, Twelve most likely has a peaceful personality. *However, Twelve can is also more vibrant than peaceful. She introduces herself in a calm way in The Way Of The Rectangle, while in other episodes, she is much more vibrant when saying her name. *Twelve was heavily despised by Battle and Yokai (probably others two), because Twelve was nothing related to Time/The Start of Winter/Christmas. Battle even went far to say Twelve was "based off of laziness", and like said, Twelve was nothing related to the above. Twelve was purely a super hero. **However, Twelve may be a super hero cause she has so much uses. Gallery sitting.PNG 12 popatoes.PNG|"The rocks are arranged three by four!" - Twelve Screenshot_20190122-235932.png|Twelve standing tall Screenshot_20190123-000026.png|"Arrays away!!" Fanart/Prototype Designs Image:Twelve.png| 's Twelve Twelve-Jaydob04limbs.png| 's Twelve 12blobs.png| 's Twelve 9DE8619B-335E-46C2-97DD-AFE82A263380.png|MDZ’s Twelve Numberblock 12 (3 Quarters View).png| 's 12 1B0648EB-12D4-49A6-8ACF-A23FF74E35F0.jpeg| 's Twelve IMG_1547.JPG| 's Twelve number 12.jpeg| 's Twelve twevle.png|TWEVLE|link=TWEVLE Trivia. * She is first female who is multiples of 4. * She is first number voiced by Emma Tate * Twelve's numeral means: ** 5 in Ternary. ** 6 in Quaternary. ** 8 in Senary. ** 10 in Octal. ** 14 in Duodecimal. *** In the duodecimal system, 12's numeral is 10 and is named "doe". ** 18 in Hexadecimal. *** In the hexadecimal system, 12's numeral is C. Category:Multiple Of 6 Numberblocks Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Rectangle characters Category:Pentagonal Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 12 Numberblocks Category:Females